


Believe: Serenity

by georgiesmith



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of a series of "I Want to Believe" crossover pictures that I've created. I hope you like it. </p>
<p>Suggestions are welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe: Serenity

  


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
